


Shackles and Dreams

by Naga_Lord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, M/M, Magic, Nobility, Pining, Power Imbalance, Royalty, Self-Denial, Shame, Shapeshifting, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naga_Lord/pseuds/Naga_Lord
Summary: Eoin Dìleas, the middle child of a Marquis, had only one problem: being born a beta in a world who really didn’t care form them overly much. Refusing to let that stop him, he manages the unreachable and carves his way straight towards his dreams. Then Theine happens.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 36
Kudos: 67





	1. Out of place

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought betas have it so sucky in all omegaverses. There is nothing about them that makes them anything. Be truthful now, if you could pick any subgender, which one would you least likely go for? The ones who have beauty, cuteness and a soulmate? Or the powerful one who are smarter and stronger and faster than all the rest, and has a soulmate? Or you know, that other one. What was it called again? You know, the boring one.
> 
> I thought it could be fun to mess around with that.

**Chapter One**

**To have to power through**

**When there is no place**

**For people such as you**

Sometimes being the younger brother sucks. Don’t get me wrong, I love my brother, but honestly. Couldn’t he have been just a tiny bit less perfect?

“How do I look?” he asked me, beaming with that dorky smiles. Chewing on my lip, I give him a once over. He was dressed in our family’s colours, dark purple, blue and rose. The golden crest of a griffin was pinned on his chest. The silks shimmered while accenting his toned physique as the colours emphasised the lilac of his eyes. His long pale hair was braided in a long intricate braid, falling gently over one shoulder. The cape chosen for this outfit was silky and smooth. He looked absolutely flawless.

“There’s a tear on the hem of your shirt.”

“What,” he gasped, hurriedly fumbling down his side to find it.

“No, no, on your other side,” I said, waving my hand. Immediately he looked on his other side, a worried frown on his brow. “Further back,” I said, not being able to keep my smirk in any longer. “And higher up.”

“There’s nothing here!” he said in exasperation, still searching.

“Sure there is,” I insisted, not being able to keep the laughter in. “Don’t stop looking now.”

“You little shit,” he said, pretend mad, hocking me around the neck and passionately messing up my hair. “I’ll teach you to mess with your glorious alpha brother!” Even as I fought against his hold I couldn’t stop laughing.

“Your face,” I gasped out guffawing. “You should have seen it. You looked so stupid!”

“Oh that does it!” he said, increasing the intensity of his hair-rubbing.

“Are you two quite done?”

Frozen in place, we both looked at the door.

“You know you two are supposed to be the mature ones, right?” Our younger sister, Iliana, stood in the door with her arms folded, scowling at us. “Especially you, Ayden. Why do you let him get you all riled up like that?”

“Well…” Ayden said, still not letting go of me.

“Idiots,” Iliana said with a huff, shaking her head.

“But you let her speak to you like that,” I said, glancing up at Ayden from my awkward vantagepoints. I couldn’t keep the smirk back. “Idiot.”

“Oh, don’t you start!” Iliana snarled, stomping her foot. “I am more nervous than ever and you two are behaving like toddlers. Ayden, your cloths are all crumpled and Eoin. Where do I start.” She waved at me. “The hair alone! And we are supposed to be ready to go in twenty minutes. Twenty minutes!”

“I doesn’t really matter how I loo-“

“If you’re not ready in fifteen minutes, so help me moon, I will come for you,” she cut me off, lavender eyes flashing. Her voice sank to a darker tone than any omega should have the right to have. “I will destroy you.” Ayden let me go.

“Getting ready, it is,” he said, beaming his most brilliant and calming smile.

“You better be,” she growled, glaring at me as I snuck out the room.

My younger sister had every reason to be high strung. While both me and Ayden could take a lighter stance on the coming event, her situation was very different. Every year there was a fall dance, THE ball, thrown by the Royals. When an alpha or omega of nobility reached the age of eighteen, they were expected to attend. This year, Iliana had received her letter of invitation, handwritten in golden ink by the Royal secretary himself. It was the official recognition by the Crown of your status, your importance, and your entrance in the society of the higher circles. Of course, this wasn’t the first noble ball Iliana had attended, but it would be the first with royalty in the crowd. Not to mention that she would be presented to the King at the end of it. To not forgive her for being a bit hysterical would be cruel.

The last time an invitation to attend the fall dance had been addressed to us was when my brother had come of age. Me and Iliana hadn’t been allowed to join because we were too young, but this time the whole family could go with Iliana. If that was a comfort to her or a stress factor depended on the time of day. Anyway, after Ayden had received his invitation way back when, he’d gone to many and more of the Royalty’s gatherings, so it wasn’t really news to him anymore.

And no, I had not received an invitation. Wonderful as I was, betas were not so invited. There was a saying:

_‘Omegas so sweet, like honey, like balm,_

_Alphas so strong, with power, with calm._

_Bringers of pois, how lucky to be,_

_Something else than a beta, for dryness are thee.’_

And then there was the shorter, catchy version: ‘omegas are sweetness and alphas are charm, betas are the ones who work on the farm.’

Yeah, betas were never invited to the fall dance. Not unless we could go with one of our siblings. So, this would be the first time for me too, but, well. It’s not like there was anything for me there. Sure, it would be interesting to see what all the talk was about, but that was pretty much it. Maybe I would get some nice food out of it. The chances of someone wanting to stand up with me and dance were slim. Besides, the fall dance was also a hunting ground for future mates. The cream of the aristocrat society would be present. Quite a few matches were made every time. In all the world, 80% of all bonded matches were made between alphas of omegas. Of the remaining lot, 17% were made between those of the same sub gender: omega/omega or alpha/alpha. So, that left 3%. Three measly percent of all the bonds in the entire world. Those were the ones made with beta combinations.

So, you can imagine my hype of going to a bonding obsessed ball where alphas and omegas drooled at each other with the hunger of hunting glimmering in their eyes. There wasn’t exactly much for me to go there for.

Still, because I loved my sister, I finished getting ready in the fifteen minutes she had ordained me. I wasn’t impossible after all. The last thing I fastened on my chest was the golden crest of our house; my broch of a griffin.

OoOoO

Standing in front of the palace, it was impossible to keep my aloof, not-really-caring attitude. It was spectacular. The structure was built on a high cliff facing the sea, impossibly large windows facing towards the sunset. Beautifully sculptured towers flowed high into the heavens. Everything was ivory and gold, shimmering, sparkling. Nothing was less than grand.

“Oh crap,” Iliana whispered besides me, staring at the might of it all. Her face had turned as pale as her hair and her eyes shone with terror. Gently, I reached for her hand. The contact startled her. As if she’d just woken up from a dream, she turned to look at me. I gave her hand a soft squeeze along with my smile. The fear drained from her and colour seeped in. Smiling back at me, she returned the squeeze before letting go of my hand.

“They will love you,” I told her as I brushed back a stay look of milky white hair that has escaped it’s hold. “You’ll see”.

OoOoO

The ball was quite something else. The wall-hangings and the servants all wore the Royal colours of black and gold. Alabaster stone and mother of pearl were fused together into lovely patterns, shimmering both on walls and pillars and floors. Hugh windows faced the blue green ocean, letting in every golden ray of the setting sun. I was mesmerized.

As my siblings had joined the dance behind me, laughing from partner to partner, I stood with a glass in hand, gaping at the marvellous, setting sun. The sky was golden rose, colouring the wildly crashing waves. The water was wild tonight, trashing about as the wind drew them. Rising, falling, flowing, moving. It was hypnotising.

“Is it so beautiful that it’s all you can see?” a rich voice asked behind me, startling me out of my reverence.

“Well,” I chuckled, feeling embarrassed, continuing as I turned towards the man. “It is rather-“ my breath hitch, voice stumbling, when I saw him. “Breath-taking.” I swallowed. Of all the people to approach me, I never would have thought it would be one waring the royal colours. As the man met my eyes, his own widen.

“You’re a beta.” He said. It was a statement, not a question.

“Sorry,” I said, giving him a crocked smile. A faint blush spread over his nose and cheeks, making the gold in his eyes glow. I’d never seen eyes like that before. They really did look like molten gold. He put a fist over his mouth and coughed.

“Well,” he said, looked out over the room, cheeks still glowing. “I thought-,” he struggled for words. “Betas aren’t supposed to be here.”

I wondered who he could be. If I wasn’t mistaken, he was one of the royal cousins. I was pretty sure of it. He had the colours: ebony hair and golden eyes. The clothes he wore went in line with the royal black and gold. On the centre of his chest, he wore a broch dragon. It looked to have been carved out of a single piece of purple gemstone. The light sparkled and glimmered where it hit. It must have been worth a fortune.

“My sister,” I said, pretending I hadn’t noticed his let then polite reaction. Judgemental people be judgmental and all that. “Is here for her presentation to the court.” He followed my eyes out over the dance floor. Laughing together, Iliana and Ayden had taken up to dance with each other. Their pale white hair swirled with them as Ayden twirled Iliana in a wild path across the dancefloor. She was laughing so much her cheeks had turned pink in colour.

“I came with her,” I finished, turning my attention back to the royal, keeping up the obligatory smile.

“Yes, of course…” He mumbled; eyes looked on the two. “There was a beta brother in that family…”

“It would seem so,” I said, trying to be humours. As if remembering me again, he turned to face me. Meeting my eyes once more, his blush deepened. “But I promise,” I said, trying to light the mood. “That there are no more of us.” He just stared at me. Shifting my weight, I felt heat rise to my own cheeks. The intensity of his gaze made me fidget. When he hadn’t said anything for a while, I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Does my presence offend you, Your Highness?” Even though I didn’t know his rank for certain, the use of the title seemed like a safe bet. “Would you like me to leave?” He startled at the question.

“No!” he said, a bit too harshly. A bit too unconvincingly. “No, of course not,” he mumbled, golden eyes glowing. He put a hand over the lower part of his face. Turning towards the dancing, he kept mumbling from behind his hand. “If it is your sister’s presentation, you can be here even if you are a beta. I mean,” he said, swirling back to me. “I-“. Again he stared at me, the liquid gold in his eyes glowing. Feeling more awkward and unwanted then I had in a long while, I couldn’t help but chew on my lip: a habit my mother hated. The royal turned on his heels and walked away.

As I stared after him in uncomfortable perplexity, my father walked up to stand beside me.

“Should I leave?” I asked, turning to face my alpha. “He seemed to take offence of me being here.”

Dad looked after the royal, a frown on his face.

“Did he tell you to leave?” he asked me.

“No,” I admitted. “But he made it very obvious that me being here bothered him.” It wasn’t like I needed to be there. My curiosity had been slaked and I’d had my taste of the palace’s riches. So what if I didn’t get to experience a full night. A lot of betas never got to see even that. Maybe they were luckier…

“Did you say anything to offend him?” my dad asked, levelling a sombre stare at me, violet eyes scrutinising.

“Me being a beta seemed to have been enough,” I defended myself with. Dad narrowed his eyes.

“That shouldn’t have been enough to upset him. It’s not that uncommon for betas to attend with a sibling.” He drummed with his fingers on his hip, looking at me, looking out over my siblings. “But we wouldn’t want any ill will to be directed at your brother and sister. They’ll have to navigate in this society for a long time to come.” My cheeks burned as he said that. “It’s better not to take the risk.” He turned back to me. “You can get home on your own, right?” I gave him a smile that didn’t show any hurt.

“Of course I can, father.”

“That’s my good boy,” he told me and patted my shoulder. “I’ll go and tell your mother.” And then he left me.

Sighing to myself, I turned back to the sunset. It was still going strong. The storm though had picked up in speed.

“And the prince turned into a pumpkin,” I whispered to myself, giving the view one last glance. After all, all betas were pumpkins.

As discreetly as I could, I moved towards the large doors. People stood chatting everywhere. None of them paying any attention to a beta, so I made my trek easily. It was to laughter and a bright, playful tune at my back, that I left the glamour and sparkles behind me.

Once outside the palace gates, servants loitered around waiting to bring their families their chariots. Upon seeming me, our family’s driver came running towards me.

“Leaving so soon,” he asked, wringing his hands as he looked from me back towards the gates. “Did the young lady’s presentation not go well?”

“Don’t worry, Ed,” I said and friendlily grasped his shoulder. “She’s having the time of her life. It’s only me who’s had to much fun for one night.”

“Oh,” he said, turning his focus back on me. Being a beta himself, I could see that he’d figured out the reason. “I’ll drive you home than,” he said, smiling at me gently.

“No, no,” I said, waving the suggestion away. “I can get myself back just fine.”

“But young sir,” the man insisted. “You couldn’t possibly!”

“I can quite possibly,” I replied with a grin. “Besides,” and here I faulter a little. “Father wants you to remain here for them.”

“It’ll only take a about half an hour. I can get there and back again before they’ll wanting to leave.” Giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze, I shook my head no. Of course, he could have, but that wasn’t what father wanted. If I slipped away on my own, it could go on unnoticed. Betas and their strange ways and all that. But if Ed drove me, an action that would be judged as sanctioned by my alpha, leaving this sort of even when it had barely just begun. There would have been gossip, maybe even a scandal. Father was much too proud to allow something like that. Also, he wouldn’t risk anything damaging Ayden and Iliana’s chances of making good matches and contacts in the royal circle of acquaintances. Like he said, for me it was about one night, for them? The rest of their lives. I understood that. I understood that…

“See you later, Ed,” I chirped, giving his arm a soft bump with my fist, and then I began my walk home. By chariot it would take half an hour. By foot. I sighed. At least my boots were comfortable.

OoOoO

After two hours, I was home. As comfy as my boots had been, the soft leather wasn’t made for ordinary streets and roads. The leather had torn and so had my feet. I was pretty sure one of them bled. Cursing myself, I stumbled in to the house. I could have flied instead of walking, but then my clothes would have gotten torn. And I was not about to get undressed out in the open where anyone could see me.

Heating and pouring myself a basin of water in my room, I sat down and placed my cut feet in the warm water. Sighing in relief, I leaned back. My feet were soar. My legs were soar. For a millionth time the royal’s face drifted before my eyes, letting me once again see the disgust he’d felt upon noticing my beta-statues. I hadn’t even gotten around to dance even one dance. Iliana was presented before the King without me there. The whole family, my family, were living the highlights of societies’ offerings. I closed my eyes and forced them not to burn. To bad betas weren’t invited. I fell asleep with my feet still soaking in the water.

OoOoO

The next morning everything was cold. Waking with a shudder, I found my feet still in the ice-cold water. With a chill running through me, I splashed out of the water and walked with smacking footsteps to the fireplace. A cold shudder ran from the top of my head down my spine. With fumbling fingers, I placed the wood in the opening and lit the match. Sighing to myself, I saw the dry logs take light. It would take some time before the room was warm again. Blowing out a cold breath, I limped over to my closet. The pain in my feet had not lessened during the night. Slipping out of last night fineries, I dug out the warmest things I had for the season. Huddling into the warmth like a caterpillar in its cocoon, I waddled over to my bed. Sighing, I plopped down into it. Pulling the blankets tightly around me, I decided I would not get up for the rest of the month.

OoOoO

In the end, it was cold and hunger that woke me. My parents worried that I wouldn’t be able to take care of myself when I hit 21 and would have to start to live by myself for the first time. Betas are not meant to stay in the family home like alphas do or like omegas will until they mate. The life I would be living after 21 would not be as rich as the one I had in my parants’ household. They would provide me with a small living and I would have to work for everything I wanted, beginning from scratch. Betas didn’t really inherit anything if there were alpha or omega sibling. So, to prepare me, my parents had slowly taken work the servants had done for me and let me take over doing them. Having someone else looking over the fireplace was what I missed the most. Sighing, I reminded myself that it would be worse being left on my own not knowing how to do any of these things.

The fire had once again died down and my room was cold. I was also quite hungry. Groaning to myself, I had no choice but to catch the day by its horns.

OoOoO

I found Ayden and Iliana in the garden. When I heard their laughter I almost turned away. Last night’s event still sat poorly with me. But no, I shouldn’t do that. It wasn’t their fault.

In the clearing, surrounded by blooming apple trees and silvery roses, I found them dancing. Tea and biscuits stood forgotten on the elegant garden table. The soft rose-coloured dress Iliana wore shimmered as they moved.

“Eion!” she cried out as she saw me, slipping away from Ayden. Like a happy puppy she bounced over to me. “It was just like you said. Just as wonderful.” She laughed. “I shouldn’t have worried at all.” Ayden messed with her hair playfully and laughingly she slapped his hands away.

“But why did you leave?” Ayden asked me, his smile not as bright as it normally was. “And when? We didn’t really notice until the it was time for the yearlings’ presentation. Father wouldn’t tell us…” When he spoke, Iliana’s laughed died away. Emotion made her lavender eyes shine brighter.

“Can you imagine,” I said with a laugh and sat down on a cream white garden chair. “That one of the royals actually spoke to me.”

“What!” Iliana cried out with a grin, eyes sparkling as she hurriedly joined me by the tabled.

“You actually got the attention of someone of the royal family on your first time visiting,” Ayden smirked as he sat down. “Eoin, you little tease!” I had to laugh at that.

“Actually, I think he mistook me for someone else.” Thinking back on the meeting, I touched the mother of pearl on the teapot’s handle.

“What did they say?” Iliana chirped, leaning forward, eyes wide. “Oh,” she put her hands on her cheeks. “And I was almost to scared to even glance at them.” She gave my arm a playful slap. “But there you were, chatting them up.” With a sigh, she sank back, looking up towards the sky. “And I missed it.”

“Was that why you left?” Ayden asked, a smile tugging as his lips. “You left with them?” The question got Iliana to perk right up again.

“You two are hopeless,” I laughed, leaning back where I sat. Shaking my head, I chuckled a bit more subdued. “It was nothing like that. No,” I folded my hands in my lap. “You see, he hadn’t noticed that I was a beta.” The smiles stiffened on their faces. “When he realized his mistake, he got so uncomfortable that he blushed, stumbled for words, said betas wasn’t supposed to be there, and then he blushed some more. In the end, he got so uncomfortable that he just turned on his heels and left.” I shrugged. “After talking it out with father, it seemed that the wises option was for me to silently slip away.” I smiled at them. “Not too bad for a first time at the palace, right?”

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Iliana said, a frown between her eyes. Ayden had his jaws pressed tightly together, remaining silent. “Why only you? I saw other betas there too you know.” Iliana’s eyes became blank and shiny.

“Don’t be sad, Iliana. It is what it is,” I told her, putting my hand over her. “In the end, it might even have been more eventful than I could have hoped for. I mean,” I said, giving them a crocked grin. “Have you made a royal not only blush but lose his capacity for civilised speech too? Just by existing?” I grabbed a cookie and bit into it. “I’m awesome.”

“Oh you,” she huffed, looking away. I had to laugh at her.

“Which one of them was it?” Ayden asked, not moved by my attempt at humour.

“One of the cousins, I think,” I said. “But it’s not like I know them enough to recognize them if I did see them. I’m pretty sure though. You remember the one who we saw from afar last years at the capital’s festival? The one with the ambassador and the Mìorbhail scholar.” I shrugged. “Not that it really matters.”

“It matters to me,” Ayden muttered, swirling a spoon in his now cold tea. The growing wild swirl spilled some of the drink over the elegant cup’s edge.

“Eoin!”

In surprise, we all turned our heads towards our father. Ever the calm, collected gentleman, he now cam _running_ through the garden. In his hand, he was waving a letter. I stood from my seat.

“Eoin,” he laughed as he arrived, violet eyes sparkling. “I got the letter.” My heart almost stopped in my chest. He laughed again. “You got in, son! You got in!”

“Really?” I said, somewhere between tears and laughter. “I really got in?” Father laughed.

“This is what my he writes,” and he unfurled the letter.

“My dear friend,” he read, voice catching. “For all our years of friendship and the love I bare you, it pleases me greatly to have the honour of informing you that your son, Lord Eoin Dìleas, beta of the house of Marquis Ironen Dìleas, has been accepted into the Royal School of Mìorbhail. The work he has applied for review has been received with appreciation and approval. It gladdens me, my dear friend, to also inform you that the one who has accepted to tutor him is no other then the great Lord and Scholar, Duke Ceò na Mara. I am sure you have heard of him for his reputation is far spread. He expects your son to present himself by the turn of the new year. In the letter you shall find a list,” father waved with the extra paper in the air. “That contains what Lord Dìleas will need for his future studies in Mìorbhail.” The smile that covered father’s face reached from ear to ear. He pulled me in to a great bearhug and squeezed so hard it would have hurt if I wasn’t laughing so much.

“I’m so proud of you!” he said and swung me around. Laughing, he actually brushed tears from his eyes. “I’ve been so worried,” he said, voice trembling. “Betas are treated so unfairly and there’s no-” he shook his head. “But now, now I know you’re going to be okay.” He grabbed my chin and tilted my face towards him. “With this, no one will step on you ever again. You will have the recognition and honours you have always deserved.” He smiled. “That’s my boy. Tomorrow we’ll go to town and get you everything you will need. And tonight,” he said, looking between us. “We celebrate!”

Laughing, we all embraced each other. A weight had been lifted off.

OoOoO

That very night, father invited our closest friends and neighbours. I don’t know what magic he used to get all the people together as well as the food, the drink and all the musicians and decorations, but he did it. He brought it together in style. Everyone toasted to my future and whished me luck. I couldn’t have been happier if I tried.

“So,” mother asked, clinking our glasses together. “Whom of the servants do you want to accompany you to Mìorbhail? Or” she smiled. “Would you rather pick out a new one yourself?”

“You’re giving me a servant?” I couldn’t believe it.

“Your position will need it,” mother laughed. “And that allows us to give you one. You have no idea, Eoin,” she said, grip hardening on the glass. “How it feels to have so much and be forbidden by law to support one of your children. To afford to support their needs but not be allowed to do it.” Anger flashed through her green eyes and I swear she gritted her teeth. “This gives us the chance to do something for you, to help you, even if it’s only with a servant who looks after your base comforts.”

“Mother,” I said, voice turning sombre. The light caught in the gold of her hair as she looked at me questioningly. “Does this mean someone will finally begin making my fires again?” And she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has some rough road ahead. Just so you know.


	2. In the garden

**Chapter Two**

**How can I forgive**

**That you’re not**

**The things I dreamed**

The next two weeks went by in a blur. There were things to gather, works to finish, items to buy, literature to read. Even if there still was three more months until I was to arrive at Mìorbhail, I was giddy with nerves. My dreams lay at the tip of my fingers. I was almost there.

Mìorbhail was a school of knowledge. Or, it was a school dedicated to the study of magic. Anyone could learn the art, but some had greater skill than others. The royal family for one had magic running thickly in their blood. In fact, every single one of our Kings had studied at Mìorbhail. Crown princes spent years of their youths at the school. And if it was a tragedy and the crown fell to someone unexpected, they had to study at the school simultaneously as they managed their rule. At least for the first few years. That said, it was the most prestigious school in our part of the world, maybe even in the world as a whole. It was the cream of the top, the best of the best. Getting in there was one of the few opportunities extended to betas to have their bland sub gender forgotten and be view as an equal with all the rights that came with it. Of course, that also meant the school was next to impossible to get in to. This would change my entire life.

Looking through my books, I considered my elements. Being from the Dìleas Family, our magic was in the line of air. The norm was that you had at least one more element that could be trained to be as strong as the first. Experimenting on myself, I was pretty sure mine was water, but it needed to be overlooked by a more skilled authority. If I was very, very lucky, I might be able to narrowly use one or two more elements besides those first two to a lesser degree. That didn’t seem very plausible thought. Tapping my pen against my chin, I flipped between the pages going into the details of water magic. The stronger you were, the more elements you could use. It was mostly royalty and high lord scholars who used any more than four with ease.

A knock came on my door, bringing me out of my studies.

“Young lord Eoin,” one of the maids, Hill, told me. “You are needed in the parlour.” Surprised, I put a marker in my books before carefully closing them and headed downstairs.

In the parlour, I found my whole family gathered.

“There has been an invitation,” my father said, holding up an envelope with golden lettering. “We have been invited to a garden part held by the Crown.”

“Oh,” I said, taking a seat in a plush, white chair. “At what date will you be going?”

“No, Eoin,” mother said, shaking her head, sending her golden locks swaying. “We’re all going. You’ve been invited too.”

“That can’t be,” I said, frowning. “It makes no sense.” I was still a beta. Any special privilege I might get by going to Mìorbhail wouldn’t come into force until after I’d been sworn in. Besides, I would have had to make quite a name or myself until any of those perks would include socializing with royals. Royalty, I might add, I hadn’t even been presented to. “There has to be a mistake.”

“It reads,” father said, lifting the paper. “Invitation to Marquis Ironen Dìleas, his mate Marquise Sandaya Dìleas, as well as his children; Alpha Lord Ayden Dìleas, Omega Lady Iliana Dìleas and Beta Lord Eoin Dìleas.” He lowered the paper again. “You have been included, son.”

OoOoO

Up until setting my foot in the carriage that would bring us to the garden party, I’d tried to wriggle my way out of it. The humiliation of my last experience made me yearn to not making another try. The royal’s face flashed before my eyes. His raven hair and molten gold eyes. Just remembering it made me shudder. This time would be even worse. Betas were NOT allowed to gatherings where royalty were included. The Fall Dance was the only exception, and that was more for the comfort of the alpha or omega sibling than anything else. Not only would I be the only beta there, but also the only one who’d never been presented before the King. If he saw me there, he had the right to punish me severely. No matter how grand this garden thing turned out to be, I just couldn’t imagine it being worth the risk. What if someone was playing a joke on us, never imagining I would actually come? What if my name had been included by mistake?

For the millionth time, I touched the pocket where I kept the invitation. I had nagged at my father until he had relented and given it to me. A small paper slip was not much in the form of protection, but at least it would prove that I didn’t just show up out of some delirium of self-importance.

“Please don’t leave me,” I whispered to Ayden as we got out of the carriage, grabbing hold of his arm.

“It’s going to be fine,” he said, patting my hand and urged me to let go. Sighing, I complied. “I will try my very best to stay by your side,” he promised me with a grin.

As it turned out, his promise wasn’t worth the air in which it was uttered.

Our family was escorted into the great palace garden. I think this one was called Dreamscape. The name fit. The whole place was as taken from a dream. Lush trees, thick in late fall bloom. Their branches created a fairytail roof where only the warmest of sunrays got through, all coloured up in green. Adorable floral stairways, carved out of the ground itself, lead away in different directions. A purling stream giggled through the garden, crisscrossing in intricate pathways. The sound of the water and the scent of the flowers fused together in a relaxing balm for the soul. Tasteful marble statues were discreetly positioned throughout the garden. Baby fawns and rabbits, foxes and fairies. They all looked so lifelike they might as well have been alive.

We were escorted to a glade with tables and chairs. To the side they had arranged a dancefloor, beautifully decorated with flowers and magical lights that hoovered in the air. In the distance, you could hear the waves of the ocean.

It was probably rude to say they descended on us like predators, but that sure was what it felt like. The Duke of Buathal quickly engage my parents in a conversation they couldn’t decline, Iliana was asked up to dance by a dashing, blue haired alpha with the sweetest smile. And Ayden, oh my brother and protector, he was swept away by a cloud of omegas the second we arrived. One of them especially had him so charmed I’m not even sure he remembered having a brother. 

So, there I stood, a lone beta in a sea of alphas and omegas, clutching tightly to my invitation in case anyone of those who gave me surprised looks decided to ask what in the Moons name I was even doing there. Then I heard it again. The whisper and promise of waves. No one would miss me if I slipped away for just a little while, right? Surely not.

There was a path of trees, thick with blue and teal flowers. From there the sound came the strongest. The pathway was made of flat, silver stones, shimmering with something inside them. My footsteps fell with soft clings on the metal. Gently balls of glowing golden light swayed in the air, gently rocked by the miniscule wind. As I walked, a brightness grew up ahead. The trees parted to a balcony built into the cliff. Stretching out, far below, from horizon to horizon, was the sea. Down below, green and blue ways crashed against the jagged rocks. Going swoosh, swoosh, swoosh. The silver railing glimmered in the golden sun. The air smelled of water and salt. I could have stood there forever.

“You must really love the ocean.”

I knew that voice. It took all the training from my upbringing not to let my emotions show as I turned around the face the man.

“Your Highness,” I said, giving a bow. He looked as I remembered him. He was a tall man, taller than my brother by far. It was quite obvious that the man had a lot of muscles, you could see it in his posture, from how the fabric wrapped around his arms, shoulder and thighs. Still, it took none of the litheness from him. He seemed like a very stealthy man. His ink black locks were tied back into a thick braid with smooth gold and onyx stones woven in. His clothes had the royal colours of black and gold, this time more on the black side with intricate golden patterns. The dragon of purple gemstone was still pinned to his chest.

His beauty could challenge the sun. 

“You called me that title again,” he said, tilting his head, not losing his smile.

“I assumed” I said, cheeks heating up. “From your colours and crest that you are royalty. Was I mistaken?”

“Well, no,” the man laughed. He shook his head. “It’s not that important.” He came closer and I got a better view of his molten gold eyes. “But you can call me Theine.” For a second, I didn’t know what to say. That was just unacceptable.

“A beta calling royalty by name?” I asked, giving him a crocked smile and leaned against the railing, the cool metal at my back. “People would be so shocked it would take a full minute before they realized to lynch me.” He chuckled, blushing a little. The wind carried his scent over to me. Not thinking, I took a deeper breath.

“Only when we’re alone then.”

“Oh?” I said. “Is this supposed to be a repeat occurrence? Your Highness.”

“Why wouldn’t there be?” he asked. “And it’s Theine.” I blinked at him.

“You’re not surprised to find me here?” I asked, tilting my head to the side. “For these events, betas really aren’t allowed to attend.”

“Ah,” he said, smile faltering slightly. “So you did leave because of me.” Opening my mouth to say something, I had to close it again. What should I say to that? Of course, he was the reason. He raised his eyebrow knowingly at my silence.

“And why would I be surprised to see you here?” He asked, shrugging with a shoulder. “I was the one who had you invited.”

“What?” I said, letting my surprise slip. “But how? Why?”

“How?” he said. “I wanted it so it happened. And as to why? Well,” he adjusted his right sleeve. “Meeting me scared you enough to go running off from the festivities. I thought I’d compensate. Even a beta should get to experience the shine of higher society at least a little.”

At least a little.

“Your Highness is all politeness,” I said, smile stiff. It was arrogant overclass people like him that ruined the life for us betas. Sure, we’re maybe not as colourful as alphas or omegas. We couldn’t give a claim bite or sense a mate bond (or mostly even having one at that). We were maybe not as small and cute or tall and powerful as the other two subgenders, but that didn’t make us any less. It was purely the rule of law that kept us down, and it was men like this one who got to thrive from it. Who made sure it never changed.

“I told you,” the royal said, smile a little stiffer, eyes a little colder. “It’s Theine.” So he was picking up on me using the title to mock him.

The music from the party grew higher, overpowering the sound of the waves. He sighed.

“Time to go back, I see,” he breathed out, looking back from where we’d come. “Shall we go?” he asked, offering me his arm. The gesture made me startle. I didn’t want to take it and be led along by him, but there was no way for me to decline. With a lump in my throat, I reached out and took what he offered. When my hand circled his arm, I noticed him draw for a short intake of air. Most likely, I was the first beta to ever touch him. Maybe he was surprised my skin was as warm as anyone else’s. Or maybe he just hadn’t thought I would do as he asked. Still, my touch wasn’t so disgusting that you had to shudder from it. Pointing my gaze stiffly forward, I forced my face not to frown.

“How do you like the garden?” he asked me as we walked. The timber of his voice was rich and smooth.

“I think it lives up to its name,” I said, listening to the bell-like music our feet made against the silver plates.

“That’s all?” he asked with a laugh. “No other words of praise?”

“Well,” I said, smiling up to him. “The view is spectacular. Your Highness.”

“Will you ever call me by my name?” he sighed, looking up at the canopy. For a second, I just looked at him.

“…Theine,” I said, hesitantly, guessing I should humour him. His breath caught in his chest and he stumbled to a stop. Slowly, he turned and looked down at me and our eyes met. For a second we only held like that, him staring and me confused. Then he grabbed me and pulled me towards him. Grabbing my chin with one hand and fisting my hair with his other, he pulled me into a deep kiss. Too chocked to resist, I found myself pressed to this stranger with his tongue in my mouth. As he pressed his groin against me, I noticed the hardness forming there. A growing cloud of pheromones thickened the air around us, almost making my knees buckle from under me. Then, just as suddenly, he hurled me away.

The push came with such force that I was hurled to the ground, landing heavily on my tailbone and right arm. He stared down on me with large eyes, chock all over his face. From down on the dirt, I could do nothing but stare back. Almost fishlike, he shaped his mouth for words, finding none. Deep and quick breaths made his chest rise and fall. All the while his eyes shone with the brightest of chock. The air was still heavily scented of his pheromones. The strength of them fogged my mind and turn my thoughts slippery.

“This means nothing,” he whispered. “Not a thing.” His voice was shaking. “He’s just a beta.”

The silver tiles were cold against my thin clothes. My left palm had plunged hard into the dirt and small pebbled had dug into the skin. Wincing, I tried to my feet only to regret it. A hot angry flash of pain rushed up my spine as I moved and it felt like a knife cut into my right shoulder. Dirt and grass had stained my clothes. On some places the sharp small pebbles had cut through the fine cloth. The braid that held my hair together had been pulled into a tangled mess. Heat burned my cheeks. I looked absolutely ridicules. When I got back to the festivities, the people there, they would laugh at me. In whispered tones they’d smirk and point and mock, just loud enough for me to notice. Look at the beta who thought he belonged.

All I’d wanted was to see the ocean.

“You’re bleeding,” the Royal whispered. Still looking chocked. Still sounding surprised.

“You threw me,” I hissed, not able to keep the poison from my voice. “And you, you-“ I struggled for words. “Are you in rut or something?”

The confused concern on his face turned into a sizzling fury. “Watch yourself, beta,” he snarled. The pheromones in the air changed. They soured, burned, grew angry, made it difficult to breath. With a scorching rage they bore down on me. Shuddering, I began to tremble. Staring wildly, my gaze fell to the ground, too afraid to look anywhere else. I couldn’t even swallow. Tears prickled my eyes.

As I lay where he’d thrown me, by his feet and at his mercy, he just stood there. Moist sunk into my clothes. His pheromones were suffocating me.

“It’s time,” he said in a smooth, calm tone. “to go back to the party.” Not for a second did his pheromones stop crushing me. He waited for a heartbeat. “Stand up.” It was an order. And alphas command. I couldn’t have resisted if I’d tried.

Gritting my teeth, I pulled myself up, propelled by the command alone. Every move I made sent spikes of pain down my spine, angry stabs into my shoulder. Blood from my palm had smeared against the pale purple fabric of my clothes. There were dark patches of dirt and moist all over me and the fabric had more than one tear. I watched all of this from beneath strands of pale hair that had been pulled lose from the braid and now hung in my face.

I was not fit to be seen.

“You’re quite the sight,” he mused, taking a step towards me. Not being able to raise my gaze, I more felt then saw how he moved. Two polished black boots with golden decorations stepped into my line of site.

“I should just let you go like this,” he mused. Surprisingly gently, he reached out and took hold of my hand. The only thing I could do was grit my teeth as he played around with me. “Maybe that would teach you your place.” Deep in my chest, a scared fury began to bubble. Anger that had had years to fester swelled, ready to pop. In spite of the thick pheromones that pushed me downwards, I fought to raise my head and meet his gaze.

“Whatever his highness commands,” I said stiffly, head held high. “I wouldn’t want to take away any of your amusement.” He held his face so still that it was impossible for me to read it. “I wouldn’t dream of keeping you from any of your sports, seeing how dearly you planed it.” I smiled at him. “At least I finally know why your highness wanted me to come. I apologise for taking so long to realise.” I spat the words out from between smiling teeth. “We betas are just so slow creatures.”

The royal brushed my hair out of my face. Following the messy braid all the way down towards it end, he undid what was left of it. My milk white hair fell like a messy curtain down my back and over my shoulders.

“Yes,” he said, grabbing my chin. “You betas sure are slow.” He tightened his grip for a second, then let go. Leisurely, he returned his focus back to my bleeding hand. He picked out a small piece of gravel that had dug in. I refused to wince. “You think you have it all figured out now,” he mused. “You have no idea. No,” he said. “I won’t let you get away that easily.” He placed his palm against mine. A gentle heat radiated from him to me. The pain lessened. When he removed his hand, mine was no longer cut. No traces of blood could be seen. The royal’s hand calmy slid up my arm to hoover over my shoulder. Soothing warmth seeped into me. Slowly, my eyes were drifting closed. In the same smooth and slow path, he put his hand to my back, letting it stroke me gently down the spine. As the pain evaporated and was replaced with a calming heat, I couldn’t help but slump. A small sigh slipped out as I exhaled. When he removed his hand from me, I was almost completely dazed. He grabbed my chin and tilted my face up to meet his. Meeting my eyes, he chuckled. The mockery of it brought me back to myself.

“Seems you like my magic,” he said with a smile that only half touched his eyes. “For us who actually get around to study it,” he said in a husky half-whisper. “This much is nothing.” Lifting an eyebrow, he considered my clothes. “And as for your outfit,” he said, pinching a patch of the silk that had gotten dirtied and torn. In a slow motion, he took the purple diamond dragon from his chest. Furrowing my brow, I blinked at him in confusion.

The purple jewel chimed like silver bells as it was cut to pieces. In a purple, glittering cloud, the fragments encircled me. Filling in the torn parts, covering the stains, the diamond dust made new and beautiful patterns on my dress. My hair braided together in the air in an advanced gorgeous design I’d never worn before, pieces of purple diamond stones woven in. When the swirl of glimmering purple finally dissipated, I looked like something taken from a dream. My clothes had never been as lovely as this. I had never worn such riches as this. I’d never even had jewels in my hair before.

I resented it to the very bottom of my heart.

“I said I wanted you here for this garden party,” he said, smiling at me. There was a strange glow to his eyes that made ice bloom in my chest. “Now,” he said, both offering and demanding me to take his arm again. “Do try to not be so difficult.”

Incapable of saying no, I was forced to take his arm again. As I circled my hand around his arm, I couldn’t stop from shaking, hating myself for the weakness. He noticed. A smirk stretched over his face. Then he led me on.

I might have put one foot before the other, but I didn’t see the path. All I could think of was the creature beside me. He radiated heat, his scent was power, and he made me feel like the smallest thing in the world. The canopies opened up to a wider space filled with people. Seeing the rest of the guests filled me with a deep relief. Who would have thought that a garden full of snobby alphas and omegas that normally meant so much neglect, was my salvation here. This royal ass would never degrade himself by staying with the only beta at the gathering. It would shame him.

As pressure left my chest, I uncurled my hand from his arm. But as I tried to remove it, he trapped it in his hold. Surprised, I gazed up at him. With a smile that would have looked warm if you didn’t know any better, he leaned down towards me and whispered in my ear.

“Did I say you could go?” My heart flew up and got stuck in my throat. That’s how easy it was for him to capture me.

Patting my hand condescendingly, he led me into the garden.

The music was in full throw. A beautiful group of musicians with a large variety of instruments brought their craft together in the most heart-breaking way. Every tone was a feeling, every note a world. Many couples had been pulled into the sway and moved together on the dance floor, laughing. A quick glance showed that both my siblings had found their way there.

Along the paths and surrounded by flowers, people stood with long fluted glasses in their hands, talking and smiling.

The dancers didn’t notice us, but the talkers did. Like a ripple on a still pond, they caught us with their eyes. Some only glanced quickly, others stopped talking all together. All watching, all judging. The music filled the air. Far across the garden, I caught my Fathers eyes. Relief washed through my as I saw him excuse himself and start towards us. Someone beat him to it though.

An alpha made his way towards us. He was the son of a marquess on the southern border. My knowledge of him extended to him being betrothed to the omega daughter of a Duke who stood especially close to the Royal house. They were not one of the families my own engaged with though.

The man was tall like any alpha and he had a chiselled jaw, as if cut from stone. His family crest was that of a two-headed hydra. Wasn’t that something. As amazing as his face and amber eyes were, it was his hair that really stood out. It was a bountiful mass of flowing green curls. The colour suited him, rare as it was.

“Your Majesty,” he said and bowed. I stiffened, eyes widening.

“Nathair,” Theine said, a laugh in his voice. “How good to see you.” The alpha smiled back at him, warmth in his eyes.

“It’s been too long since last,” he said with a sparkle in his eyes. “I can’t thank you enough for introducing me to Evandiora. I’ll owe you forever, Theine.”

“Think nothing of it,” Theine laughed. “After all, what are friends for.”

Nathair tilted his head and looked at me, a crocked smile on his face.

“Still the same as always,” he said, nodding at me. “But a beta?” He laughed. “I never thought I would see you drag around one of those.” He raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you have rules against them being at these things?”

“Well,” Theine said, putting his free hand over my trapped now. “I was getting bored and beta Dìleas here seemed like a good diversion.”

“Dìleas, huh,” Nathair said playfully. “And the first name to that? I never learned those of the betas.”

“Who can remember,” Theine said, releasing my hand as if he’d grown bord of it. “You can move along now, beta. Go dance, or something.” My cheeks burned from the humiliation of it. “Oh,” he said and grabbed me by the chin. Forcing my face close to his, he stared into my eyes and said; “Remember the face of your King this time.” I had no words to answer with. He gave me a gentle shove in the chest and I took two steps backwards. Laughing, he waved me off. “Didn’t I tell you to go?” he said, and turned his full attention to Nathair. The other alpha only grinned. Everyone had seen.

Humiliated, I gritted my teeth and walked from them. Around me, people were hiding smiles behind their hands and glasses. Some grinned openly as they watched me. Now they’d all figured out why a beta was here, too.

My Father finally reached me.

“What happened?” he asked in a low tone, not wanting to be overheard.

“I want to go,” I said instead, feeling my eyes sting. “Please, can I go?”

Father looked at me. Glancing over to the King, he then looked back at me again. Looked at my hair, the new shimmer of my clothes. He touched the diamond studs woven into my hair.

“No,” he said, sounding sad. Not that that helped at all. “I’m sorry, Eoin. You’ll have to bear it for tonight.”

I closed my eyes and breathed out. It was the same old song. I’d sung it a thousand times. My eyes stung and lungs tightened.

Around me, the room was full of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys believe Theine was the King all along, or did you have some other idea who he could be? I wanted to drag the not knowing out a bit longer, but it would have made the story lag :/
> 
> I hope that you'll like the story, even though I'm mean to poor Eoin. It's just too much fun to stop.


	3. Bubbly drink

**Chapter Three**

**When the world dips,**

**I bend.**

The garden was so full of life. Beneath the joyful tones of music were the purling sound of laughter. Alphas and Omegas walked around either in small groups or in pairs, talking and laughing. On the dancefloor, the movement never stopped. All throughout the garden hovered small balls of light, sparkling and spreading brilliance. A sweet floral scent lingered like a fresh dream from all the artfully organised vegetation. Through it all the stream jumping along in intricate patterns laughed and babbled.

I could no longer hear the sound of waves.

The musicians really were a marvel. The current song they played grew soft, faded away and died. Some of the couples on the dance floor bowed and curtsied to each other before drifting apart, and a new song began. This one was sweet and happy and bubbly. The Omega dancing with Ayden leaned in and whispered something that made him laugh. They remained on the dance floor for the new song too. I sighed. It had been a mistake to ask him to stay by my side during this event. What had I been thinking?

A servant walked past me with a tray of fluted drinks. Ever so discreetly he stopped at my side. As our eyes met, he gave me a quick smile, picked out on of the drinks and gave it too me. Then he was off again, continuing with his job.

In spite of the miserable mood, I had to chuckled. In a steady, gentle movement, I circled a finger along the edge of the flute. The servant had been a Beta. In that one fleeting gaze, he’d given me more support and understanding than my entire family had during that whole day. Sighing, I took a sip. The bubbly drink was cool and crispy fresh. It was a brand that came from the fire region; a finer quality than my own family usually served. It was made from the petals of a flower that only bloomed in the fires burning in the deep caverns of that region. It had to be harvested, crushed and brewed in those very flames to produce the bubbly liquid. Only a few had the skills needed to withstand that heat, so the drink was rare. To serve it up in a party this big was a riches I couldn’t fathom.

“Eoin!” I looked up to see Iliana come hurrying up to me. Her cheeks were rosy from dancing and laughter made her eyes sparkles. Her hair hung loosely down her back with small braids woven in with pearls. The purple of her dress was highlighted with pink and blue shimmering stones.

“Oh, Eoin,” she laughed. “Isn’t this just the best!” With a bitter taste in my mouth, I could only manage a faint smile. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to pick up on my lack of enthusiasm. “Oh. What are you drinking?” she asked, taking the fluted glass from me with a wink. Taking one sip, she closed her eyes and sighed. “Wow…”

“You know there are more drinks out there,” I said, actually chuckling. “You could get one of your very own, even.” Lowering my voice, I put a hand beside my mouth, leaned in and whispered: “No need to start a life of crime.”

“Yours is tastier,” she mock-whispered back. “It needed to be stolen.” I couldn’t help myself and laughed.

“Dangerous sentiment,” I said, still laughing. “You’ll end up behind bars for sure.”

“Not if I only steal from you,” she said and smirked with the glass tucked against her lips.

“Ah,” I said and smiled. “The unfairness of society.”

“Much unfairness,” she said and gently slapped me on the arm. “I saw you walking in with the King. The King!” A blush spread over her nose and she blew out her cheeks. “Arm in arm, touching and everything. So don’t talk to me about unfair. What were you even doing with him?” The smirk had grown to spread over her entire face, flashing teeth as her eyes sparkled.

“Living a nightmare,” I muttered back.

“What,” she asked, smirk dropping.

“Nothing,” I said, shaking my head and smiled. “Don’t read too much in to it, little sister. He doesn’t actually like me.”

“But-“ she said, then stopped. “What are you wearing?” She looking me up and down. From head to toe, I sparkled purple. “Is that diamond?”

“I…” I gaped, not knowing what to say.

“You did _not_ look like that when we left home,” she said, eyes narrowing. Glancing over my shoulder, she looked at something far behind me. “I see the King’s purple diamond dragon is gone. Wasn’t that one of the Royal Treasures? Passed to our King from his Royal Grandfather. He wore it when we came.” She eyed me critically. “You don’t happen to know what happened to it, dear brother?”

“Well…” I said, crinkling my nose and glancing away. She narrowed her eyes.

“Eoin. Are you covered in Royal Treasure?”

I truly didn’t know what to answer.

“It’s not what you think,” I said, licking my lips.

“And what do you think I think when you think I should be thinking what instead?”

“What?”

“Eoin,” she said in a low tone.

“Excuse me.”

Both I and Iliana startled.

Neither of us had noticed the Alpha walking up to us. He wasn’t as tall as our brother, but he was broad shouldered and strong looking. His purple hair hung down in lose curls, just long enough to brush against his shoulders. The emblem on his chest was that of a Basilisk. My palms grew sweaty. The crest meant he belonged to the Eagal Family. They were distant relatives to the Crown and lived on the far eastern coast of our country, in the region of a thousand islands. Almost all from his House devoted their lives to the Royal Army. The reputation that followed them was… frightening.

“I hate to interrupt,” he said with a wide smile. As much as I wanted my sister to get distracted from whatever she was thinking, I didn’t really want to see her get distracted with an Alpha from _that_ dangerous of a House. Not that I could do anything about it though.

“No need for an excuse,” I said instead with a smile. “I understand that my sister’s beauty makes most Alphas forget their manners just a bit.” He laughed at that.

“You’re right,” he said. “I should have waited to be properly introduced.” Reaching out his hand, he grinned at me. “I’m Saorsa from the house of Eagal.” There was a glimmer in his eyes as our hands shook. Thick calluses covered his hand, gained from long hours of swordplay. His grip was firm. “I apologise if I scared you,” he said to Iliana and kissed her hand. She mumbled something I couldn’t hear, blushed, and almost hid behind me. Wonderful. “But I must admit,” he said, still smiling as he turned back to me. “As beautiful as your sister is, the one I wanted to ask for a dance was you.”

“Me?” I squawked, eyes wide. Did I just hear that right?

The Alpha, Saorsa, traced his thumb along one of the larger pieces of purple diamond on my chest.

“Yes,” he said, meeting my eyes. “You.”

Not fully comprehending what was happening, the Alpha took my hand and dragged me along to the dancefloor. Without effort Soarsa threw us into the foray, swirling me into the dance as if we were a fixed part of it and always had been.

The music was a happy, upbeat tone, drilling along like a flock of summer birds. Saorsa swirled me along to the tempo, the movements almost making me dizzy. He moved with such confidence and agility that I had to put all my effort into just keeping up with him. My entire world zeroed in on just staying in steps with the man.

At one point he dragged me close and put his chin next to my ear. A purling chuckle escaped his throat. That’s when I realized the song was coming to an end and I would very soon be let free. I sagged in relief.

“I knew this would be fun,” he purred.

“Oh, good,” I said dryly as we finally came to a stop. Saorsa stepped closer to me, making sure our bodies touched without a sliver of light between us.

“He watched us the entire time, you know.”

“Who,” I asked, watching with a frown as he cupped my hands and kissed them.

“The King,” he said, smiling against my hands.

“He dislikes you too?” I blurted out, not thinking. Saorsa laughed. The softness of his lips brushed against my knuckles as he spoke.

“Right now, he most certainly does.” The Alpha made a grin that was all teeth. Narrowing my eyes, I took a step back from the Basilisk.

“You do have a special way, Lord Alpha,” I said with a smile that didn’t reach my eyes. His smirk never stopped. “It’s quite something else.” Soarsa actually laughed.

“I haven’t showed you my best side, have I?” the man chuckled. I smiled back.

“You didn’t want to.” For a second his eyes widened.

“I guess I didn’t.”

Smiling sweetly at him, I took his hands in mine. His eyes grew large in surprise. Holding his hands gently in my own, I watched his face as I rubbed his skin with my thumbs. Taking a step closer to him, I guided one of his wrists up to my mouth and kissed the patch of skin right above his pulse. Soarsa swallowed.

“I do ask for you to not make assumption due to whatever misleading appearances you think you might have seen,” I said in a gentle tone. Did he really think I would miss that his interest was because of the purple diamond speckled all over me? Did he think I’d never met an Alpha before? That I didn’t know what they wanted? What they never wanted. I leaned against him, putting my mouth next to his ear.

“Leave me out of your games in the future.”

He actually startled at that. When I met his eyes, I saw a blush had exploded all over his face. I gave him one last dry smile.

“Thank you for the dance, Lord Alpha.” I said with a cold smile and dropped his hands. With that, I turned my back on him and walked off the dancefloor.

If I never had to come to one of these Alpha-Omega events ever again, my life would actually be a little bit better. A new song was playing. This one was slower, richer, less sparkly but more romantic. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was beginning to get a headache.

Sighing, I walked over to one of the refreshment tables and picked up a drink. The glass was cool against my fingers. The drink smelled sweet. Circling the flute’s opening, I thought back to my books at home. All of this was just wasted time that I could have used for studying.

Sighing again, I turned around to watch the flowery garden. My parents were in deep conversation with the Marquis and Marquise of Speuran; their closest friends. I saw the Marquise say something and my mother laughed, putting a hand over her mouth and merrily shaking her head. In the other end of the garden, Ayden had finally left the dancefloor and was walking arm in arm with the beautiful Omega he’d spent most of the night with. I tapped my lips with the glass. Maybe I would need to remember that one. He had flaming red hair and a delicate frame. Earlier I’d notices a splash of freckles over his face and arms. I couldn’t see his crest from here, but the two shades of green he was dressed in hinted of him belonging to one of the bird families. Òran if I wasn’t mistaken. Only time would tell if there was anything there. Searching on, I found my sister back on the dancefloor. This time she was dancing with the Alpha daughter of one of the Dukes. I took a sip from my glass. Fine as the drink was, I might as well have drunk sand.

At events such as these, one was expected to be social, but really. I just felt drained.

“Hello.”

I hadn’t even noticed when the Omega walked up to me. I was getting too distracted for my own good. Pulling myself together, I forced out a polite smile.

“Hello,” I greeted back. The Omega blushed and twirled his hands. From beneath blue, curly locks he peered up at me with sky blue eyes.

“Your eyes are so beautiful,” he told me, blushing even more. Stunned, I fumbled for words. My eyes were purple, inherited from my father’s line. In our family, mine were the ones who toed the line between pink and blue the most, not leaning more to either of the shades.

“Thank you?” I said. Studying him closer, I saw he wore the crest of a leviathan. That and his clothes’ colours of blue and dark grey would make him from the Duke House of Cuan. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve been introduced.” What was with these Alphas and Omegas only remembered etiquette when it suited them?

“Oh,” the man said, squirming ever so slightly. He glanced up at me from beneath long lashes and smiled. “I know that’s not proper, but I just… I just…” He licked him lips slowly. “I just really wanted to get to know you.” Was he… flirting with me..? Really?

“Well,” I said and gave him one of my drier smiles. “If it’s something you really want, who am I to stand in the way of that.” The words made him beam up at me. Guess he wasn’t familiar with dry sarcasm.

“Could you,” he said, biting his lip and clasping his hands in front of him. “Give me one of what you’re having?” The table of drinks stood just behind me. He really was flirting then. Smiling, I picked up a glass from the table and gave to him. Maybe acting like this worked on Alphas, but on betas? On me? So far, he wasn’t winning any points.

“I see you’re from the Dìleas Family,” he said, nodding towards my crest.

“Yes,” I said, putting my hand over the piece of silver and gemstones. “I’m Eoin.”

“I’m Iàidir,” he said, still from beneath his eyelashes. Did Iliana talk to people like this too? I hoped not.

“What’s it like,” he asked. “To fly?” He smiled, folding his hands beneath his chin. “I’ve always wondered.”

“It’s probably not that different from swimming in the deep.” I tilted my head. “Maybe someone will take you with them some day.”

“Oh,” he said, glancing away over the garden. “I really hope so.”

There it was.

Following his line of sight led straight back to the King. Maybe I had been naïve. These people might mock and laugh at me, but it wasn’t beneath them to use a tool when they saw it. More people than my sister must have come to a wrongful conclusion seeing me in the King’s glittering mess. If I hadn’t been there when it happened, I would have thought the same myself.

“Have you ever,” the Omega began, licking his lips. “Flown with the King?”

“No,” I said curtly. “I’ve never had that pleasure.”

“Oh,” he said, biting his lip. “But you are close with him?”

“Could it be,” I asked in my sweetest tone. “That maybe you want to fly with him?”

“Oh no! I could never,” he said, jumping back with his hand over his mouth. He looked at me. “Could you though?” He licked his lips. “Introduce me?”

I smiled at him. These people. These annoying, exploiting, self-absorbed people.

“I’m sorry to say,” I said with my forced smile. “That my closeness to the King has been overstated. I have no power of introduction to him.”

The smile on Iàidir’s face soured, but it looked like he tried to fight through his annoyance.

“We all saw you walk together,” he said, smile tense. “And the Royal Purple Dragon of An-Dé has disappeared from his Majesty’s chest while you,” he waved at me. “Surely,” he said, tilting his head. “There is a friendship there.”

“I’m afraid you are mistaken.”

Anger warped his features and he dropped his cool at last.

“You should be grateful I give you the opportunity to be of use at all, Beta,” he spat out, twisting his mouth. “There’s no way you could keep his interest for long anyway, so don’t be a prude and stop hogging him.”

“Oh,” I said, tilting my head. “Is that so.”

“You should know how ridicules you look,” he said, eyes flashing. “Strutting around, dancing with nobility, as if you had any place here.” He smiled. “Everyone’s laughing at you.”

The young Omega was practically seething with jealousy. All because I’d had one brief, disgusting encounter with that pompous bully of a King. It was all so exceedingly ridicules that I couldn’t keep from laughing.

“What’s so amusing?”

Iàidir Cuan stiffened and all colour drained from him face as the King walked up to us, his Alpha friend Nathair close behind him. I put down my glass.

“Your Majesty,” I said and turned to him, all smile, and gave a shallow bow. I was doing a lot of that today. “Such an honour to have you join us.” The King narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but still held a rigid smile over his lips.

“I’m so glad I invited you,” he said, voice stiff. “You seam to have been making so many close friends.” He shot a glare at the Omega who was too scared to even lift his head.

“Yes indeed,” I said, tucking some stray blue locks behind the Omega’s ear. “I’ve just had the great pleasure of making acquaintance with this lovely Lord Omega of the Cuan House.

“How delightful,” the King said, staring straight into my eyes. If he didn’t want me to defile his gathering by talking to people, he shouldn’t have invited me.

“In fact,” I said, dragging the poor little spoiled brat closer to myself, angling him so that his back leaned against my stomach. Ever so slowly, I rubbed soothing circles into his tense shoulders. The King’s eyes followed my hands movement like a hawk. “Dear Iàidir here asked me the most intriguing questions about flying. Didn’t you, dear,” I asked, tilting his head up by the chin. His eyes landed on the King and he blushed a hot, bright pink. It had been quite some time since I’d last seen anyone that deeply besotted. The King glared down on the poor boy while his friend’s eyes drifted between me, Iàidir and his Royal Friend. “My King,” I said, luring his eyes back to me. “Is there any chance you would grant the honoured pleasure of a joint flight?” The King’s mouth fell open and he drew for breath. A deep red blush burst out and spread over his cheeks.

“I…” he said, searching for words. “That would be…” he swallowed. “Yes. Of course.”

“Oh wonderful,” I chirped. “How lucky, Iàidir. He will fly with you after all. You’re in for a treat.”

The King’s gaze fell down to the Omega who stared up at him with wonder, stars in his eyes. The King just blinked. In the end, all Alpha’s were really just the same and only after one thing.

Smiling, I nudged the brat towards the bully, took a bow and circled around them as I walked away. And just like that I got rid of two dirty flies with one flying stone.

For some reason Nathair had a hand over his mouth, laughing.

“My King,” I heard the Omega gush out as I left them. “I can’t thank you enough for this wonderful honour.”

How long exactly was this event supposed to last?

So, I had to stay. Both Father and my pompous King had told me with no room for misunderstanding that I didn’t get to sneak away early. Still, the command wasn’t without its flaws. This was a garden party. That is, a party in one of the Royal Gardens. A party in one of the largest Royal Gardens. I might as well take a turn about the place.

Steering my steps towards the path that looked to lead the farthest away from the party, I let myself smile for real.

The path I’d chosen had a lot of small love bridges with gentle half-circle curves. The purling stream flowed laughingly beneath it. The path and the stream circled around each other, parting and coming together over and over again. The music disappeared behind me and the air filled instead with the babbling brook, the singing of birds and the gentle crunching of gravel beneath my feet.

I must have walked that path for an hour before a chill came into the air. It was autumn after all. The vegetation always remained strong and green long into late season here in the capital, but some of the leaves had still turned red. It was only a matter of time until the singing birds left too to find a warmer climate.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise when I heard music up ahead of me. The path had been lovely and dreamlike and separating, but it had brought me back to where I started, just like a bird returning in spring. Sighing, I looked back to the path behind me. That would have to be all the respite I’d need. I wasn’t getting any more of it.

The party was much as I left it. To my great amusement I saw that the annoying Omega, Iàidir Cuan, still clung to the King. Though the Omega looked to be in high heaven, the King’s reactions were crisp and curt. They seemed to be made of the same cloth. The world might actually spite me if they ended up getting mated.

As a servant walked past me, I noticed they now had bite sized food on their plates. Smiling, I picked a morsal. If anything, I’d gotten quite hungry. A wonderful combination of flavours exploded on my tongue and I sighed in appreciation. If only the pieces weren’t so small.

“There you are,” someone said from behind me. Chewing and then swallowing, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

“Lord Nathair,” I said and turned around. The green haired Alpha smiled down at me with a crocked grin.

“You had poor Theine quite despondent,” he mused. “He was sure you’d flown away like an anxious bird.”

“No such thing,” I said, meeting his mocking smirk with my own dry smile. “I was just taking a turn about the garden. It is, after all, most wonderful.”

“He will be happy to hear it,” Nathair grinned and offered me his arm. For a second, I just looked at it.

“Are we going somewhere, Lord Alpha,” I asked him, nodding at the arm.

“Merely to take a turn about the garden,” he grinned back in challenge. “Since you seem to enjoy it so.”

Not having a way out, I unhappy took his arm. Beaming, he led me down towards the centre of the gathering.

“So,” he said, throwing me a smile. “How do you find this glorious and reclusive event? Was it all your Beta heart could dream of?”

“Oh yes,” I chuckled right back at him. “After nights upon nights of sleepless wait, I am finally content. Look,” I said and gestured. “There is a table. That is a dancefloor. And here comes a servant.” I gave him a smile. “It’s almost more than a poor Beta can handle. I understand your need to keep it secret.”

“Oh, not secret at all,” Nathair said, smile going strong. “Just not spoilt.”

“And betas would do this for you?” I asked sweetly. “Spoil the fun?”

“It’s what the nursery rhymes tell me,” he said. Him smile was all teeth.

“Oh,” I said, oozing of sympathy. Gently, I put my hand on his. “Then I understand. What a harsh world you must live. I hope your nana didn’t sing about ghost and goblins too.” I shook my head. “You poor thing.”

He stopped walking, forcing me to do the same.

“Do you make a habit of mocking Alphas, little Beta?” he asked me slowly, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh goodness no. Never.” I smiled. “Only bullies.” 

He blinked, and then turned his head and snorted. Then he laughed.

“Oh, you’re going to be so much trouble,” he grinned, shaking his head. “Just don’t bring on more than you can handle,” he added, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

“Such kind advice,” I said dryly.

“Oh, don’t be offended now,” he said. Tilting his head, he studied me for a second. “I never got to know your name.”

“I’m quite sure the King told you I was a Dìleas,” I said, neutral smile on.

“Why yes. I know that.” He grabbed my chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting my face into the light. “But what is your first name, Lord Purple Eyes?”

“What?” I said, putting a hand to my chest and mock gasped. “And make you remember a Beta’s name?” I chuckled. “Perish the thought.”

“Don’t be like that, now. I actually want to hear it.” He released his grip on my chin. “Tell me.”

I smiled at him and let go of his arm. 

“No.” He actually looked surprised. “Thanks for the walk, Lord Alpha,” I said, emphasising our unfamiliarity with each other. “It was ever so informative.” The surprised look on his face gave way to one of mirth. I was beginning to believe the man was incapable of taking anything seriously.

“You going to be a handful, Lord Purple Eyes.” He chuckled. “It’ll be ever so amusing.” Before I had the chance to reply he took my hand and kissed it. Then he threw me a wink and walked away. Clenching my teeth, I watched him as he left. With a sour taste in my mouth, I wiped my hand on my hip.

In my peripheral view, I saw Iliana come towards me. Happily being pulled along behind her was the Alpha daughter of the Duke I’d seen her dance with earlier. 

“Eoin,” Iliana beamed at me. “Let me introduce Alpha Lady Cairde Diaga. Cairde, this is my second oldest brother, Beta Lord Eoin Dìleas.”

“Hello,” the woman said, shaking my hand. She had a flush, happy look about her. Her hair had the colour of spun gold and bounced in gentle curls all the way down to her waist. Her eyes shifted in all the colours of a sunset. The woman was tall and had wide hips, a thin waist and an ampul bosom. Her face had an elfin facial structure and she radiated power. She was absolutely gorgeous. Iliana was curled along the Alphas’ left arm, leaning her head against it. She had the satisfied smirk of a cat who’d drunk all the cream.

“I hope my dear sister’s been treating you kindly,” I joked, pulling a little on one of Iliana’s white locks. Lady Cairde laughed.

“I would say so,” she mused, brushing a stray lock from Iliana’s face. Iliana laughed, a light blush on her cheeks.

“Oh, don’t get started,” she said, laughter in her voice.

It turned out that the Alpha Lady had an interest in magic and music. She was going to the Royal School of Mìorbhail and was mastering in the art of sound.

“Eoin is going there too,” Iliana beamed, looking over to me, pride in her eyes. “He is the smartest person I know.”

“Really,” Cairde said, interest peeked. “I haven’t seen you. What art do you master in?”

“Oh,” I said, actually blushing. “I won’t start until the first of the New Year.”

“That’s wonderful,” the Alpha beamed, bringing her hands together. “Then I can show you around. You’ll need to know the best places to eat, who sells the best supplies, the best hang outs.” She was like a rain of sunshine.

“That would be really nice,” I said, a bit thrown by her offer. I wasn’t used to Alphas outside of my own family being so… Chuckling, I scratched the bridge of my nose, feeling my cheeks grow a little warmer. 

“Cairde,” Iliana said, pouting. “Can you bring me a drink?”

“Oh,” the Alpha said, blushing as she saw my sister’s pout. For a second, the woman just paused, gazing intently at Iliana, eyes shining. “Of course.” Once more, she gently tucked one of Iliana’s white locks behind here ear. “I’ll only be a second.” Iliana grinned at her from ear to ear.

As soon as the Alpha was out of earshot Iliana swirled in on me.

“What do you think?” she beamed, taking my hands. “Isn’t she great? I think she’s great.” I laughed.

“She’s lovely, Iliana.”

“Right,” she beamed at me. “She is.” She chewed on her lip and smiled. “I’m really serious about her.”

“So fast?” I asked, laughing. “You’ve only met her for half a minute.”

“Well,” she said, sucking on her lip and frowning. “I had to know how she would be towards a Beta before I got really serious. I could never like anyone who didn’t like Betas.”

Surprised, my eyes began to sting.

“Iliana…” I said, not knowing what to say.

“But she was so nice to you,” my sister laughed. Then she grabbed my hands tight again. “But you have to tell me if she’s only like that when I’m around. I’m not going to waist my time with some loser.” Her whole demeanour was so fierce and serious that I was at a lose for words.

“I will…” I said, heat filling up my chest. Cupping her cheek, I smiled at her and brushed her cheekbone with my thumb. “Thank you.” Putting her hand over mine, she smiled back at me, leaning in to my touch.

By then, Cairde was making her way back to us.

“Here,” she said, giving Iliana a glass. “And for you,” she turned to me and smiled, having brought a drink for me as well.

Iliana beamed like the sun.

OoOoO

The party was drawing to a closure. A few more people had approached me, but it had been very clear that they only did so with the angle to get closer to the King. He’d really played a number on all of them. As for Iliana and Cairde, they had got more lost in each other as the evening drew out and I hardly saw my brother at all. What did amuse me to no end was that the King hadn’t been able to shake that stubborn Omega Iàidir Cuan for the rest of the evening. But who knew, maybe having the soft influence of an Omega around him would smooth out the King’s hardness. I snorted. If Omega Lord Iàidir could be soft, that was.

As we were getting ready to leave on my Father’s decision, I was surprised to see Iàider approach us. As my family moved along to our cart, I remained to listen to what he had to say.

“Beta Lord Dìleas,” he said and bit his lips.

“Yes,” I said, tilting my head and smiled.

“I…” he said, “Well…” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and hugged himself. Then he sighed deeply and ran a hand through his blue hair. “Look,” he said, taking a step closer to me. “I’m here to apologise.”

I was actually taken aback by that.

“I was so rude to you,” he said, rubbing his hands together and looking away from me. “Horrible, in fact. And in spite of that you showed me kindness with the King.” He swallowed. “You could have been cruel, no, you could have ruined me, but instead,” he shook his head. “You made him promise to fly with me.” He closed his eyes. “I’ve always dreamed of…” he breathed out, stumbling on the words. “I’m sorry,” he said, finally meeting my eyes. “I am truly ashamed.” He took a deep breath. “Can you forgive me?”

I was not expecting that. Not even a little. He stood there, holding his breath, back all stiff, actually wanting to be forgiven by me. What’s more, I actually believed him. He had nothing to gain by apologising to me. He’d already gotten what he wanted. No one would care what he’d said to a Beta or care about that Beta’s feelings about those words. No, he was actually honest. If this was a chance to change his poor behaviour towards Betas, I really didn’t want to hinder that. Never that.

“Then it’s forgotten,” I said. Sagging, Iàidir let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Thank you,” he breathed out.

“When will you be flying,” I asked, finding myself a little curious in spite of everything.

“I two days,” Iàidir laughed, putting his hands behind his head. “I’m actually a little nervous.”

“Don’t be,” I laughed back. “It’s too wonderful to be afraid. Just remember,” I said, looking up at the sky. “To focus on the clear blue and its clouds.”

“Have you ever flied with anyone?” Iàidir asked, looking up too.

“Many times,” I said, smiling at the memories.

“I mean,” Iàidir blushed. “With someone who can’t fly.”

“Ah,” I said, lowering my gaze. “No.” Chuckling softly, I tilted my head. “I’m not strong enough to be certain I wouldn’t drop them.” Iàidir shuddered. “But you don’t have to worry about that,” I hurried to say. “You’ll be flying with the King.”

“Yeah,” he said, all dreamlike.

“Afterwards, you’ll have to tell me if it’s anything like swimming deep below the waves.”

Iàidir laughed.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this chapter even though it was very talky. The next chapter is going to be so much fun though. Well, at least acording to me xD


	4. Flight

**Chapter Four**

**Soaring high,**

**Sinking low.**

**Scared to fall,**

**Scared to go.**

The wonderful thing about old books was also the most frustrating thing about old books. Secrets. They were full of them. Though, the ways to get to those secrets were usually kept, you know, secret.

I’d borrowed a rather old tome about air magic from the Capital’s Library. On the surface everything was old school boring, but when you scratched that surface? If you paid attention some phrases were out of line, strange shapes half appeared in where the styling of the words changes ever so slightly and there could be faint colour variations. If you looked deeper, you would find patterns among these seemingly innocent flaws. Those patterns created spell works and teachings that were advanced marvels. The thing was, and here I was pulling my hair, you had to find all the puzzle pieces to get the correct spell and instruction. One word wrong, one section missing, with this advanced magic? It was dangerous enough to kill. I’d gotten very far, but there were just some patterns I couldn’t find. From what I’d dug out already I could see how many keys I needed, in what order to put them and what to expect from the magic created. So far, I was missing two keys. Two. I already had twenty-one. I was so close it was maddening.

Sighing, I pushed the old book away from me. With a sigh, I stretched my back and groaned, feeling that satisfying release of tension. I wasn’t going to get anymore answers this way, but maybe if I raided Father’s library? Answered might lie just a question away.

Jumping to my feet, I rushed out my room and down the stairs, sprinting through the Mansion in a way my Mother most certainly didn’t like.

I found them in the saloon. Iliana sat by the piano, playing a balled about two sisters who fought with each other almost as much as they loved each other, up to the day one of them was killed by a snubbed suiter. It was a beautiful song, but ever so sad. Dancing to the music was Mother and Father, moving in perfect rhythm, both with each other and the song. Mother had a green dress on and green gems in her golden hair. She laughed as Father twirled her about and dipped her unnecessarily deep. Father just grinned and dipped her even lower.

Laughing with them, I sat down next to my sister. Grinning at me she scooted over, giving me room. With a quick look at the tones, I joined her, and together we made the music even more complex. When the last tone chimed down into nothing, my Mother turned to us laughingly and clapped her hands.

“I knew forcing you to learn that thing would pay off in the end!”

“Isn’t that sweet,” Iliana said, tilting her head. “Don’t you agree Eoin? Isn’t that just _so_ sweet?”

“The sweetest,” I agreed, grinning.

“Isn’t the combination of “forced” and “pay” just the most heart-warming thing like, ever?”

“We have truly been loved,” I gravely nodded at her.

“Oh, stop that,” Father laughed, spinning Mother around one last time.

“I can’t believe you two,” I said, shaking my head. “Didn’t you get enough of dancing during that garden thing?”

“Sadly,” Mother said with a deep, very overdramatized sigh. “We were stuck talking to everyone and their cousin, so we had no time to dance.”

“We did that for you,” Father said and twirled Mother around one last time. “So you could be free and enjoy life. And this is the thanks we get?”

“After all our love,” Mother sighed, putting her hands over her heart, looking up towards the ceiling.

Iliana giggled.

“Oh,” I said, sliding off the seat. “What’s this?” On the large table to the side stood a vase of flowers. They hadn’t been there earlier this morning. White and lavender coloured flowers, all different types and forms. “Who could have sent _these_?” I asked, shooting Iliana a lopsided grin. “White and lavender, oh my.”

“Someone who recognized my awesomeness,” Iliana said, fingers flying over the piano keys without looking.

“And look,” I said, reaching out. “There’s a note.” The music stopped.

“I left that?” From behind me I heard the chair get pushed back and quick footsteps.

“Dear Iliana,” I read out loud.

“Give me that,” Iliana said and ripped the note from my hands. “A girl’s note is private,” she chided me, waving her finger in my face. Laughing, I raised my hands in surrender.

“Only flowers though,” I teased her. “From how she looked at you, I was expecting her to have sent your weight in gold.” Iliana blushed.

“Flowers are just splendid,” she huffed, pushing me out of the way and reorganised the bouquet. “Just because you have a King admiring you who drizzles you with diamonds doesn’t mean that’s the norm. You,” she finished. “have gotten warped standers.” I couldn’t help but snort.

“Oh please,” I said and fell down on the couch. “Not this again. I’ve told you not to read so much in to it.”

“Right, right,” Iliana said, waving her hand in the air. “He demolished a Crown Jewel just to mock you.” She snorted. “Get real, Eoin.”

“I’ve actually wondered about that too,” my mother said, sitting down beside me. There was a light frown on her forehead. “What really did happen when the two of you were alone?”

“We all want to know,” Father said, looking down on me with a drawn expression, arms folded.

“It wasn’t…” I tried, biting my lip. “Well,” I said and folded my hands in my lap. “He talked with me for a spell and he acted a bit... Weird.” The memory of him kissing me flashed before my eyes. I could almost feel his lips against mine again. “Then,” I said, making a grimace. Mother’s eyes had narrowed. “He kind of hurled me across the path. I crashed down in the gravel, got my clothes torn, he got angry and then he fixed me up.” A chill slithered down my spine as I remembered the look in his eyes after he’d thrown me. “If anything,” I added. “I think he really dislikes me.”

“What do you mean, specifically, when you say that he acted ‘weird’? Mother asked. The kiss flew past my inner eye again.

“I don’t really want to talk about this,” I said, getting to my feet.

“Tell us, son,” Father said, voice low. That had been a command. I hated when he did that. I hated to be forced.

“He,” I said, feeling my cheeks heat up. “Kissed me.” From her corner, I heard Iliana gasp.

“And that’s when he threw you?” Mother asked stiffly.

I nodded, sighing. “Yeah.”

“And then he proceeded to get angry at _you_?” Mother asked, her frown growing deeper by the second. 

“No,” I sighed. “That’s when I got angry. He looked as if he was even more chocked then I was that he’d done that.” I put a hand over my eyes. “I yelled at him,” my blush deepened. “And ask if he was in rut or something. _That’s_ when he got mad.”

Iliana snorted. “And I told Cairde you were smart.”

“You don’t understand. You weren’t there,” I huffed, pulse rising. “That whole thing was just a big old show for him. He was mocking me and everyone who felt snoopy enough to pay attention to it. That’s why he had me invited. He pretty much said so himself.” I shook my head, blood screaming in my ears. It only grew more awkward as Mother and Father both just stared at me, scowling. I sighed. “Are we done talking about this now?” I asked, feeling stupid, annoyed and exposed. They’d just had to have kept digging. They couldn’t have left me that sliver of dignity? 

There was a long pause.

“You wanted something when you came down from your studies, right?” Father said, still looking all stiff and grim. “What was it?” I sighed.

“I wondered if I could look around in your library,” I said. “I’ve gotten stuck deciphering my latest tome.”

“Of course,” He said, gesturing me to walk past him.

Thankful to leave the conversation behind, I hurried past him. Walking just behind me, Father took me to his study. My family’s library had been collected and groomed for generations and generations. It was almost as old as our line. Even though Father hadn’t gone to Mìorbhai himself, he’d kept up the maintenance and during his time, the collection had gotten even more splendid.

I walked up to a certain section of shelves and started to search among the backs.

“What are you after this time?” Father asked.

“Something that deals with deciphering the hidden,” I said, drawing my finger along the titles. “Or how to make the unknown seen. Pathfinding or advanced code building might also do.”

“More to your right then,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. Jumping to my right, I found something almost immediately.

“Aha! This one!” I burst out, tapping the book’s back in victory.

“Excuse me.” The nervous voice of Hill stopped me from pulling out the book. With my hand still on its back, I turned towards the door. Hill shifter on her feet and wouldn’t meet our eyes. Her face was sheet white and she kept wringing her hands.

“These men are here for the young Lord,” she said. Past her pushed three armed men from the Royal Guard.

“We are here for Beta Lord Eoin Dìleas, on orders from the King.”

“I’m being arrested?” I asked, voice thick with horror. Father stepped between me and the men so fast I hardly even saw him move. Even though he was unarmed and they had swords hanging by their hips, he looked ready to kill them with his bare hands.

“What’s the meaning of this?” he demanded. “What is your business with my child?” The guard who spoke for the three threw Father a sour look.

“The business is the King’s alone and is not to be questioned.” He eyed Father pointedly. “Though I can say we are not here to arrest the boy, but to escort him. There is, I believe, a joint flight that has been arranged for this day, at the behest of your son and kindly agreed upon by his Majesty.”

Father turned ever so slightly to look at me. I had not idea what to say.

The soldiers pushed past Father, and he let them. Walking up to me, the one who had been speaking stepped right in front of my face. He was an alpha and bore down on me with his pheromones: obey, they said. The force of it made me twitch.

“We’re not going to have a problem here, are we, Beta?” he said, glaring down on me. His eyes were a cold pale grey. Not raising my head, I shook my head.

As they dragged me along out of the Library, I threw Father a pleading look. He stood there, arms folded, teeth gritted and fire in his eyes. And he let them take me away.

OoOoO

The soldiers had a horse prepared for me. Without ceremony, they bid me to climb it, and we were off. In a brisk pace, the ground flew beneath the hooves of our horses as we galloped towards the highest peak where the cliffs soared above the ocean. Once there, they slowed our horses to a stop. Few plants grew on the barren rock. Only a few pine trees with wrinkly, wind bitten bark defied the forbidding landscape. If you looked on forward, a great drop opened up, like a sharp cut. From earlier experience, I knew the fall was steep, long and that the only thing waiting for you down below were angry, sharp rock spikes. If you kept your gaze levelled though, then all you could see were the long stretch of blue green water, the bright blue sky and the thick clumps of clouds that puffed lazily along in bright white swirly patches.

What I also saw, with a mounting dread, was the King. With his back facing the ocean, he stood waiting for us. His long black hair hung freely around him, getting tossed about by the wind. By his side stood the smaller form of that Omega from the party: Iàidir Cuan. Movement to the left pulled my gaze and I saw that the King’s friend, Nathair, was there too. Where Iàidir looked nervous, glancing around, Nathair threw me a grin and waved. Everything seemed to be a big joke to him, orchestrated for his amusement alone. As for the King, I couldn’t read his expression at all. 

Getting of the horse, I gave on of the soldiers my stirrup. They bowed their heads to the King and then rode off. A dusty cloud fogged the air like mist as they drove away. I could taste the gritty dust as I breathed. Steeling myself, I faced the man whom I was growing to dread more and more for every passing meeting.

“Your Majesty,” I said, bowing to the King. “I am sorry, but I’m afraid I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“Oh,” the King said, voice calm. The wind swirled his long black locks around him like silky whips. “But it was your idea. Remember? At the party. You asked for a joint flight.” I gave a stiff nod to his words.

“I do remember,” I said, gesturing with my hand. “Your Majesty and Omega Lord Cuan making plans for such an event,” Unease settled like a stone in my gut.

“And it has been agreed upon,” the King smiled, all teeth. “So here we are. A joint flight. You will carry Iàidir and I will carry Nathair, thus granting two flightless being the joy of soaring.” A dark cloud of disappointment swept over Iàidirs face and he lowered his head, back rigid, arms almost trembling at his side.

“I am sorry, You Majesty,” I said, shaking my head. “As great an honour as it would be to carry the Omega Lord, I couldn’t possibly do it.” I tried to smile, but it was stiff. “I don’t have the strength to carry a person, and I would much rather not be the reason the poor Lord plummeted to his death.” Iàidir twitched at my words, tensing up even more. The King sighed.

“So you defy me,” the King said, looking up among the clouds.

“No, never that,” I said, trying to make peace. “Only recognising my shortcomings. I am sorry to fail you, my King,” I said, feeling the stone in my belly grow.

“Then we will do it another way,” the King’s eyes swirled to me, drilling in to me like deep fires. I had to fight down every instinct I had to not take a step back from the predator before me. “I promised my dear friends an exciting flight, and they will have it. Since you refuse me, I will carry them both. And you, little griffin,” he stepped up to me. Heat radiated from him like a furnace and there was a glimmer in his eyes I didn’t like. “You will fly _from_ me.”

“Fly _from_ you?” I repeated, voice low.

“Yes, Beta. You will fly,” he smirked. “And I will chase.” I could actually feel the blood drain from my face. The King saw and his smirk grew wider. “Don’t,” he said. “Let me catch you.” He chuckled. “If you can.”

Putting his hand against my back, he pushed me firmly towards the cliff’s edge. When me feet almost touched the very end separating stone from sky, he stepped back.

“Now, change,” the King commanded, folding his arms and smiling.

“But…” I said, stumbling on the words.

“But what?” the King said, voice turning cold.

I breathed out.

“Nothing, your Majesty.” I turned my back to him and faced the sky. Looking out over the large, large blue, I pretended that I was alone and removed the first button of my shirt. Though I’d flown with other people before, it wasn’t standard to have to strip in front of them. It wasn’t normal to get naked together. You only ever did that if you were close, very close. I didn’t even do that in front of Iliana. Popping the third button of my shirt, I could feel the King’s eyes digging into me. Closing my eyes, I pretended to be somewhere else.

Since I had been studying all day without any plans of going out, the clothes I wore were of a simple nature. Just a pair of comfortable dark purple pants, a white simple shirt, and a belt at my waist. I kicked of my leader boots and slipped out of my shirt. As I dropped it to the ground, a gust of wind caught it and sent it sailing over the edge. In a slow, wild dance, it swirled all the way down into the waves bellow. With gritted teeth and a blush, I loosened the stirrings of my pants and pulled them off. The only thing left was my undergarment and my cheeks burned. With a heavy breath, I took them off too. I’d never started a transformation so fast in my life. The last piece of cloth had hardly even left my skin before I began the flow that would change me.

Changing always felt the same. It was the silky brush of feathers, the gentle combing of wind through your hair: almost like a lover’s fingers. I smelled the sky, I smelled the ocean. A whisper I almost could hear, but never really did. Then the gentle windy touch became a storm, and I _was_ that storm. Changing always felt the same. It was always windy. As I put four feet down on the rock, two back paws and two front claws, I watched as the wind that came with my shifting swirled the rest of my clothes over the edge of the cliff. Yeah, I was not changing back before getting home.

Chancing a look, I glanced back to the King. His eyes were glossy, his cheeks rosy, and his breathing deep. As I watched him, the heaving of his chest grew heavier and fire started to dance around him. Iàidir and Nathair had moved away quite a bit. A burning heat, nothing like I’d ever felt before, filled up the air between us.

“Run, little griffin,” he said, his voice a much deeper low. “Run.” As his features started to warp, I threw myself over the edge. Stretching out my wings, I caught the wind beneath them. Rising in the stream, I let it pull me with it, heart in my throat. A bright flash blazed behind me, turning the air blinding white for just a second. As I pumped my wings as fast as I could, I glanced behind me.

On the cliffside stood a dragon. A massive, enormous dragon. How could anything _be_ that big? The weight of it had the cliff groaning and large rocks fell off to crash against the watery stones bellow. The monster shook itself, raising two massive, spiked wings in the air, stretching them. The thing was obsidian black. Golden horns formed almost like a crown on its head. Its eyes were liquid gold, and they were staring at me. Opening its enormous mouth, it roared.

Turned out I could fly faster after all.

Much too soon, the dragon was in the air. How something, anything, of that size could fly, I had no idea. A deep, carnal fear burst through my veins, being pumped along with every terrified beating of my frantic heart. There was a copper taste in my mouth and with the wind howling in my ears, I just couldn’t seem to get fast enough.

The dragon was in the air behind me, snarling. You could fit five of me in that mouth alone.

Beating my wings so hard that my muscles burned, I tried to steer my path back towards land. If I could take cover among the trees in the forest, I could get cover both from the thick shrubbery as well as from the King’s desire not to hurt any of his other citizens. If he had such a desire…

The King wouldn’t let me though. With a snarling rumble that sent my heart into an even wilder run, he cut of my path. I tried to get around him, but he always got in my way. Five times I tried to get past him. Five times he stopped me. And every time he got a little closer, forcing me to back off a little further.

He was massive. The King didn’t shift that often, and I could see why. He was like death with wings.

After the fifth time that he cut me off, he almost swiped me with one of his claws. Thankfully I was quicker, but I was growing tired fast. I’d never been forced to use the peek of my speed for this long before. My wings were hurting, my throat was dry and my heart felt like it was beating so fast it would explode at any second. I couldn’t escape out at sea; there was nowhere to hide there. Either I would fly until I dropped, or he would catch me. And if he caught me? What was he going to do? How did he plan for this to end?

I had to get back to land. I had to! Making one more desperate attempt, I flung myself towards it. This time, he cut me off with a pillar of blazing fire. The hot flames seared the feathery tips of the outer edges of my wings. Crying out, nose full of the foul smell of burned feathers, I threw myself back. Looking towards the King in horror, I saw him opening his mouth again, fire growing deep down in the pit of his throat. I saw the hot flames grow, lighting up the path of his gulled.

Had he lost his mind?

Not having a choice, I flung myself towards the way he’d wanted me to go all along: out towards the horizon. The wind howled around me as I tore through it, beating my wings so fast they were nothing but a blur. A hot burning pillar of flame short right behind me, dowsing me in sweat. Pushing past my limits, ignoring the wave my muscles screamed, I forced myself to go even faster. Panic edged my vision, stole my thoughts, swallowed my heart. I had to flee. I had to run. I had to get away.

But I couldn’t. Every turn I took, every loop I made, every single dip and rise, he was right there. Nothing I did would shake him, and his flames were coming faster now.

It was the hardest thing I’d ever done, but I pushed the panic down. Instead of engulfing me, I kept myself floating above it, mouth just above the surface. I couldn’t do it like this. This wasn’t working. With panic still soaring in my chest, I tried to think. Think through my fear and my steadily tiring wings.

It was a clear day, but not clear enough. Along the blue sky thick groups of fuzzy white clouds floated along. With a desperate last effort, I threw myself into them. As I did, I cast a spell. A really simple one. Father had taught it to me as a trick so I could get an upper hand on Ayden when we played tag. The magic dressed you in the clouds around you, making you undistinguishable from the rest of the vapoury mass. The beautiful thing about the spell was that its simplicity made it strong. There just wasn’t enough parts of it to break. As long as there were clouds and as long as I could stand the moist, foggy air, I was safe. He would never be able to see me.

Roaring in rage, the King tore through the clouds. Safe and unseen, I quietly moved out of his path. Be secret, be quite. Be safe. I could do this. All I had to do was drift along with the many, many clouds, move between them and in them when need rose, and wait until he gave up.

I’d won.

The dragon hoovered in the air. With narrowed, burning eyes, he glared at all the clouds around him. His wings were beating in a steady, strong pace. Every time they flapped it sounded like thunder. This was the first time I’d had the opportunity to really look at him, so it was only now that I saw two small figures riding atop his head. How had they not fallen off? Had he used magic to keep them safe?

“You think you won, little griffin?” the King roared, shaking the very air. “You think you know something about magic?” He breath a bloom of smoke. “I’ll show you magic,” he growled.

A blue lightning shot from the dragon and out into the misty clouds. Zigzagging, it buzzed through the white like an angry snake. In a second, it had engulfed every cloud around us. Then the blue turned white and sparkled.

A pain greater that anything I’d ever felt tore through me. Like lightning, like electricity, it ripped through every part of me. My magic and my spell turned against me and cut at me like knives. Screaming, I felt my spell implode. The only thing that remained was pain. _I_ was pain. The white blue lightning slashed me, or was it my own spell that shredded me?

Before my consciousness slipped away, I felt my hold over the griffin form break. Then, as my vision grew dark, I knew I was falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this story had a lot of rocky road ahead. 
> 
> So, my computer kind of broke. It's been breaking for quite a while now, but I haven't been at a place where I could buy a new one. Since I kind of saw this coming, I saved the story on as USB, so I only had to borrow someone's computer to help me upload this latest chapter. That's why this chapter came out so late this weekend. Honestly, I didn't think I was going to be able to upload at all. Oh well, I guess I'm getting myself a new laptop...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has some rough road ahead. Just so you know.


End file.
